La ruleta de las pociones (Laito Sakamaki) -- Akemi-chan
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles/one-shots/escritos o lo que sea(?) de la página de Facebook "Diabolik Lovers Roleplay" realizados siguiendo el juego que aparece en el título del fic y dedicados a las personas que comentaron en la publicación. Estos estarán dedicados a Laito. ¡Si queréis participar, ahí os esperamos! :3 Más información en el primer capítulo. *Akemi-chan*
1. Laito -- Melancolía

**¡Buenas noches~!**

 **Fallen Angel al habla xD Bueno, también me podéis llamar Akemi xD Tengo demasiados nombres(?)**

 **Bueno, para hacer así un resumencillo rapidillo, hace poco abrimos 3 personas y yo un Roleplay en Facebook, "Diabolik Lovers Roleplay", se llama (muy original, sí xD). Además de roleplay, también añadimos fotos editadas, hacemos algún chiste y realizamos juegos en nombre de los Sakamaki y de los administradores de la página.**

 **¡Y he aquí uno de esos juegos! El de Reiji, de hecho. De ahí el nombre del fic xD**

 **Este juego consiste en la publicación de una imagen con pociones de colores diferentes, y a las primeras 6 personas que comenten en la foto, se les regala un pequeño drabble (aunque esto parece más un one-shot, pero bueno xD) con él/ella como personaje (o tan sólo dedicado, como quiera) y el vampiro de los Sakamaki y el sentimiento/emoción que corresponda al color seleccionado. Por ejemplo, alguien elige la poción morada, y esa significa que será un fic de Ayato triste, porque así ha sido establecido entre las admins de la página. Se entiende más o menos, ¿no? xD A lo mejor se añade algún cambio, pero eso ya se verá y se informará.**

 **Y bueno, aquí está el primero de todos ellos, dedicado a Natalia Zamudio. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

 _ **¡AVISO! DADO QUE SOY LA ADMINISTRADORA DE LAITO, LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ESCRITOS SERÁN DE ÉL. MÁS ABAJO OS DARÉ EL NOMBRE DE LA OTRA ADMIN, QUE TAMBIÉN LOS IRÁ PUBLICANDO. ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE OLVIDES DE PASAR POR SU PERFIL Y LEERLOS!**_

* * *

 ** _1: Laito y melancolía_**

— ¡SUBARUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡JURO QUE COMO TE COJA, TE MATO!

La hermosa joven de piel morena corría por los largos pasillos de la mansión, alzando su voz en un terrible grito de guerra hacia cierto albino de piedras preciosas escarlata. ¡¿Por qué narices tenía que meterse siempre en donde no le llamaban?! ¡Ni un momento podía dejarla en paz, ni una buena contestación podía darle! ¡Ughh! ¡Era demasiado enervante!

Paró en seco un momento, suspirando con frustración, y cogió uno de sus chocolates del bolsillo para recargar energías. No por nada ella, Nayn Sakumi, se autodenominaba hermana perdida de Yuma. Ya se disponía a continuar su interrumpida carrera cuando, en la lejanía, una apenada melodía llegó a sus oídos. Sorprendida, colocó un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras su oreja, en un mudo intento de adivinar si su imaginación la estaba engañando. Pero no. Y así, en menos que canta una musa, se hallaba frente a un enorme portón de madera, habiendo olvidado cualquier enfado anterior. Duras y desgarradoras notas continuaban rompiendo el tenso silencio del ambiente, provocando el afloramiento de sentimientos que habría preferido desterrar al olvido.

 _¿Quién estará tocando esa canción tan triste?_ — se preguntó, tomando el pomo entre sus manos.

Momentos después, ya se encontraba en la amplia sala.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el espacio, otorgándole un brillo casi mágico y eliminando toda oscuridad presente mientras la música contribuía a crear un ambiente extrañamente tranquilo, dolorosamente melancólico. Inusuales sensaciones que no eran típicas de aquella figura la cual, sentada, deslizaba sus finas manos por el piano, dejando fluir libremente sus emociones más profundas. Y aquello no se identificaba en lo más mínimo con la más pervertida de las personas que había tenido el placer de conocer en sus 16 años de vida. Aquello, simplemente, no representaba a Laito Sakamaki.

— Vaya, así que "Laito-kun" ha decidido dejar su perversión de lado por unas horas y retratarse en un músico frustrado — la chica rió, convencida de que aquello tan solo era una farsa, un juego retorcido del vampiro de fedora.—¿Qué pasa, una de tus Bitch-chans te abandonó?

La melodía se detuvo tras la pronunciación de aquellas palabras, mas la posición del susodicho no cambió. El tiempo acababa de detenerse, regalando a la morena una vista única: un Laito serio, con sus esmeraldas abiertas y sin decir palabra, tan solo mirando las viejas teclas del piano con una expresión de total desasosiego.

Algo no pintaba bien, definitivamente.

— ¿Laito? ¿Estás bien?

Silencio.

— Laito, por favor, contesta. ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo Nayn acercándose al castaño, con la preocupación a flor de piel.— Mira, siento si te ha molestado lo que te dije, era broma. Perdóname.

— No es eso, Bitch-chan — murmuró el ojiverde tras unos segundos. — No importa.

Aquella esperada respuesta, sin embargo, no la tranquilizó ni un ápice. Al fin y al cabo, de estar bien, le habría impuesto uno de sus castigos pervertidos.

— ¿Entonces? — susurró ella, ya a su lado.

— ¿Sabes, Bitch-chan? — comenzó. — Incluso el hombre más fuerte puede derrumbarse, cayendo así la máscara de falsa felicidad que había estado protegiéndolo. Provocando que sea incapaz de vencer la batalla, de evitar que el mundo vea realmente cómo es, lo que es: un alma atormentada por su propio pasado, perdida en sus recuerdos, completamente desgarrada. Pero no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora, Bitch-chan — levantó la cabeza y, clavando sus ojos en los castaños de la chica, pronunció, al tiempo que una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios. — Yo ya no tengo salvación.

Aquellas palabras, cargadas de sufrimiento, se clavaron en el fondo de su corazón. Dolía, dolía mucho. Dolía no haberse percatado de ello antes, dolía el no haberlo escuchado. Dolía el haber creído que todo estaba bien detrás de aquella hermosa sonrisa cuando en realidad se trataba de todo lo contrario. Y quizás aquel tortuoso arrepentimiento la condujo a hacerlo, pues ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza masculina en su pecho, comenzando a tararear aquella canción tan preciada para ella con su dulce voz y regalándole el consuelo y comprensión que, creía, necesitaba en aquel difícil momento.

Y así pasaron los minutos, con aquella hermosa melodía de fondo y sus dos cuerpos abrazados, mostrando lo que había permanecido oculto durante tanto tiempo, hasta que el silencio volvió a rodearlos.

No obstante, no se prolongó mucho, ya que una leve risa terminó con él.

— En verdad eres única, Bitch-chan — dijo el vampiro, ya incorporado y enfrentando sus pupilas. Y poco después, se cerraba la distancia entre sus labios.

Sólo ellos dos saben lo que ocurrió aquella noche en esa alejada habitación, bajo la brillante luz de la luna. Besos, caricias, palabras repletas de ternura. El inicio de algo completamente nuevo, dulce, cálido, y agradable. Algo que prometía permanecer por el resto de la eternidad. Porque eso es lo que pasaba cuando una persona encontraba a su otra mitad. Y porque solo un sentimiento era capaz de curar todo mal y pena, sanando los corazones heridos: el amor.

 _Te amo, Bitch-chan._

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ha sido mi escrito más corto hasta la fecha, y me siento orgullosa de haber conseguido escribirlo con menos de 1000 palabras :3 Ya sé, me emociono sola xD Queredme, anda xD**

 **Este ha sido el primer regalo xD Habrá muchos más, lo prometo xD Y, seguramente, los traduciré a inglés también.**

 **La otra admin, más genialosa que yo, se llama _Mitsuki Sakamaki._ Pasaros por su perfil y leer sus historias, valen la pena.**

 **Y ya de paso, si quieres leerte el resto de las mías, estaré encantada xD Solo tienes que pulsar en mi nombre, ahí, junto al título, y disfrutar.**

 **¡Ahhhh! Y si queréis participar en este juego y muchos más, darle me gusta a la página de Facebook que nombré ahí arriba y estad atentos a las nuevas publicaciones. Estaremos encantadas de recibir más gente :P**

 **Ya no tengo más que decir, así que os dejo en paz xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


	2. Laito -- Seriedad y asexualidad

**¡Buenos días!**

 **¡Fallen Angel/Akemi-chan al habla!**

 **Después de un tiempecillo en hiatus, aquí vengo con el nuevo shot de "La ruleta de las pociones" :3**

 **Este está dedicado a Miroslava Alvear Valenzuela :3 ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

* * *

 ** _2: Laito - seriedad y asexualidad_**

La densa oscuridad se extendía por el alejado emplazamiento, mas la brillante luna llena se alzaba en lo alto de un cielo sin estrellas, mostrando que ninguna sombra tenebrosa podría apagar su intensa luz. El frío viento invernal recorría cada uno de sus misteriosos rincones, acariciando los robustos cuerpos de madera de los titanes arbóreos, dibujando hermosas ondas en el cristalino agua del lago, acostando en los brazos de Morfeo a toda criatura desvelada. Gritando en silencio secretos escondidos en lo más recóndito de su ser, e instándome a contar los míos propios.

Suspiré por tercera vez en aquella temprana noche, removiéndome inquieto en el húmedo césped en el que me encontraba sentado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Mi mirada volvió a caer en aquella cuadrada cajita que, instantes antes, había sacado de mi bolsillo. Un bello anillo de pequeños diamantes, como sus ojos, y cuidadas esmeraldas, semejantes a los míos, emergió de ella, recordándome lo que durante tantas semanas había estado rondando por mi cabeza. Pero el miedo venció la batalla de nuevo y, resoplando, encaré aquella tranquilizadora fuente de luz, esperando que me dotara de la valiente determinación que se esfumaba cada vez que imaginaba el posible y terrible desenlace en el que la propuesta podía derivar.

Porque sí, yo era Laito Sakamaki, el famoso pervertido, el amo de todas las Bitch-chans, el trillizo mayor de aquella familia de locos, el mayor sádico y masoquista de Diabolik Lovers.

¿O quizás no?

Maldito fuera Rejet y todos sus descendientes, que se habían atrevido a pintarme como a un demente cuando en realidad representaba todo lo contrario. Aquel pelinaranja depravado, burlesco y siempre sonriente no tenía ni un ápice de parecido, aparte del nombre y del físico, al joven serio, maduro, vergonzoso e inseguro que en realidad era. Y todavía me asemejaba menos en… en _ese_ tema.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Digamos que si yo fuera una abeja, en vez de ir a por todas las flores del jardín, me quedaría solo en el panal. Si me convirtiera en una llave, preferiría no tener que abrir ninguna puerta. Si me encarnase en una espada, me sobraría la vaina… ¡B-bueno, se capta el concepto, ¿no?!

Sí, señoras y señores. Yo, Laito Sakamaki, soy asexual. A pesar de lo que se pueda llegar a decir de mí.

Y con eso, ya sumaba dos problemas. ¿Qué por qué? Pues muy simple.

Imagínate la escena. Un vampiro de 17 años (y unos cuantos siglos más que, para el caso, tampoco valía la pena mencionar) pidiéndole matrimonio a su chica. Un ser diabólico casándose por la iglesia con el único objetivo de pasar el resto de su inmortal vida con aquella dulce humana que, por primera vez, había dibujado una sonrisa en su serio rostro, encendido el interruptor de su inmóvil corazón y alumbrado el oscuro camino de su vida. Mi mayor deseo, sí. Pero antes, ella debía aceptar. Y, siendo tan solo una adolescente, dudaba que decidiese dar el paso tan pronto.

No obstante, ese no era el mayor inconveniente. Porque, ¿qué ocurriría si aceptara? ¿Cómo le explicaría que la noche de bodas la pasaríamos, por ejemplo, jugando al parchís? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría? ¿Me creería? ¿Se reiría de mí? ¿Me amaría a pesar de todo?

Suspiré otra vez, abriendo de nuevo la cajita con tristeza. Era obvio que no estaba enterada de mi pequeño gran secreto y, en el caso de contárselo ahora, después de dos años de relación, corría el peligro de perderla para siempre por 1: no haber confiado en ella; o 2, no querer continuar en una relación sin _pasión carnal._ Y entonces, tendría que volver a empezar de cero.

Aunque, por otro lado, también era cierto que nunca había insistido en hacerlo. Y eso le daba la diminuta esperanza de que, quizás, el sexo no le pareciera tan importante.

Y así, queridos lectores, llevaba todo el día y parte de la noche. Planteándome si correr el riesgo o continuar como hasta entonces. Al fin y al cabo, mucho estaba en juego. La amaba tanto, sentía el pecho tan lleno, que no sabía si podría soportar su rechazo. Ella había sido mi salvación, un hermoso ángel caído del cielo que había tendido la mano sin temor ni duda a una desdichada criatura del infierno como yo. La que había iluminado mis tenebrosas noches de soledad y acabado con cualquier preocupación con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojos y una tibia caricia de sus manos. Mi mundo desde aquella helada noche invierno con esos árboles y ese lago de fondo, a la luz de una luna llena como la que brillaba en el cielo sobre mi cabeza. El lugar que sería testigo del nuevo rumbo que tomaría nuestra relación si aceptaba.

— ¿Laito? ¿Eres tú?

Su tierna voz llegó a mis oídos y, como si de un hechizo se tratara, mi cuerpo entero se relajó. Y decidí dejar la preocupación y la inquietud de lado, reunir todo mi valor y sonreír como ella me había enseñado. Porque acababa de comprender que un amor tan sincero como el que sentía podría vencer las adversidades, incluidas aquellas nimiedades. Y porque con ella a mi lado, sería capaz de todo.

— (T/N)…

 _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

* * *

 ** _Fallen Angel_**


	3. Laito -- Paternidad y autocontrol

**Buenas nocheees~.**

 **Aquí de nuevo Akemi-chan~, Fallen Angel o lo que sea xD**

 **Hoy traigo nuevo escrito de nuestra página de Facebook, _Diabolik Lovers Roleplay_ :)**

 **Este está dedicado a Carolina Acuña :)** **¡Muchas gracias por participar!**

 **¡Y al resto, ya sabéis, si queréis un drabble dedicado, dadle me gusta y escribid en nuestra publicación de "La ruleta de las pociones" reciente!**

 **Sin más dilación, aquí está :)**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

* * *

 ** _3: Laito - paternidad y autocontrol_**

Era una noche cerrada. La oscuridad se extendía por el ambiente como una tenebrosa criatura sobre su atemorizada presa. El gélido viento castigaba el asolado paraje, haciendo temblar a árboles y animales por igual. Las estrellas habían decidido librar aquel día, dejando un firmamento en constante lucha contra aquella resistente y brillante luna llena que se erguía, imponente y hermosa, en el centro del mismo.

Una situación especialmente diseñada para los seres de la noche. Para dar rienda suelta a la pasión escondida, a los más oscuros deseos, a los mayores pecados carnales jamás imaginados.

O, al menos, eso ansiaba él.

Pero el pequeño, diminuto, minúsculo inconveniente era que ella no pensaba igual.

El joven vampiro hizo un puchero y volvió a acomodarse en su cama de sábanas de la misma tonalidad que sus esmeraldas pícaras, intentando dormir para así terminar con su injusta tortura. Que sí, que era tan sádico como masoquista, mas aquello no le agradaba ni una pizca.

— Bitch-chan es muy cruel~... — susurró para sí mismo.

Y es que la situación era la siguiente: su chica estaba embarazada.

Punto y final. Fin de la cita. Y se preguntaba si también de su inmortal vida.

Nunca se imaginó que una cosa tan maravillosa como la gestación de un bebé pudiera convertirse en algo tan problemático como su "tierno" hermanito Subaru-kun~.

Volvió a removerse, encarando la ventana de su habitación, visiblemente incómodo. Ya había transcurrido un mes desde el conocimiento de la feliz noticia. Y desde el comienzo de su forzada _sequía._ Porque aquella hermosa mujer, la que le había destapado los ojos y mostrado qué era el enamorarse de verdad, había construido una amplia barrera entre ellos, impidiéndole acercarse y darle el _amor_ que destilaba por los poros y anhelaba regalarle.

¿Por qué no podía comprender que ambos se merecían _celebrar_ la noticia _a lo grande_?

Ah, claro. Debido a que eso era lo primero que le había llamado la atención de ella. Su fuerza de voluntad, su actitud desafiante, su capacidad de recomponerse. El no ceder a sus comunes y nada discretas perversiones.

Y, por encima de todo, la curiosidad por descubrir cómo era posible que un ser vivo se comportara como Shu y Reiji a la vez sin morir en el intento.

Sí, tal y como lees. Su preciosa humana era pura contradicción. Bueno, quizás no tan pura. Al fin y al cabo, el fabricar niños conllevaba un _largo_ , _duro_ y _satisfactorio_ proceso que, obviamente, habían tenido que realizar. Más de una vez. Y de dos.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema. La cosa era que, como consecuencia, desde aquella trágica noche, las probabilidades de que ella cayera en sus juegos de seducción eran completa y absolutamente nulas. Sólo cabían dos opciones:

1: Sacaba su lado megane y lo amenazaba con obligarle a tomar una de sus pócimas si se acercaba a menos de 100 metros de ella, convirtiéndolo en un desdichado eunuco.

2: Hacía gala de su pereza y caía en un profundo letargo incapaz de ser interrumpido.

Y, de esta manera, el soldado caía una y otra vez en batalla.

No obstante, el problema era que se volvía levantarse. Y digamos que no estamos hablando precisamente del soldado.

El pelinaranja se sentó sobre la cama, mirando molesto el bulto entre sus piernas.

¡Ahhh! ¿Quién podría culparle? ¡Esa era su naturaleza! ¡Y además, aquel suculento aroma a hormonas no le ayudaba mucho!

Decidido, se levantó, dispuesto a teletransportarse y terminar aquel periodo de impuesto sufrimiento. Su escaso autocontrol había durado demasiado tiempo.

Pocos segundos después aparecía frente a la enorme puerta de aquella prohibida habitación.

—Bitch-chan~, juguemos un poco~.

Silencio.

— Nee nee, Bitch-chan~, no seas mala~. No importa cuánto me ignores, hoy no podrás escapar de mí. Nfu~.

Otro nuevo silencio.

El joven vampiro hizo su segundo puchero en la noche y, con una sonrisa perversa, se teletransportó dentro del dormitorio.

— Laito-kun te lo avisó, Bitch-chan~. Hoy…

Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al observar aquella linda escena.

Su chica dormía plácidamente sobre la cómoda cama. Su gesto mostraba una expresión serena, tranquila, relajada. Las suaves mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas, y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que no le pasó desapercibida. Y fue el momento en el que descendió su mirada esmeralda que sus finos labios imitaron los femeninos.

Carolina abrazaba su vientre con cuidado y cariño, protegiéndolo del exterior, mostrándole su amor al creciente fruto de su relación. Y él carecía de palabras para describir tal belleza, semejante torbellino de sentimientos que en su interior se desataban.

— Bitch-chan… — susurró a nadie en concreto, aproximándose a su figura.

Minutos más tarde yacía en el cómodo colchón, con ella sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. Su plan había fracasado nuevamente, sí. Tal vez desde que la había conocido por primera vez, también. Pero se había dado cuenta de que había ganado algo muchísimo más valioso. Una humana tan bella por fuera como por dentro, y una incipiente familia.

Y con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a caer en brazos de Morfeo junto a lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Al fin y al cabo, la diversión podría esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
